


Restless Sleep

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Kaim wakes from a dream...or is it a memory? (drabble)





	Restless Sleep

When he went to sleep at the inn room the Council had arranged for him, Kaim had known nothing but the acrid smell of the ash that had clung to the sweat on his skin after the meteor fell. But in his sleep, a vision came. A little girl, meeting his gaze one last time before plunging over the cliff into the sea. A woman, sobbing brokenly beside him. An anguish washed over him that was more painful than the sting of his enemies’ blades, more searing than the heat of their magic. It was the agony of loss.

He awoke with a gasp, his body trembling. He knew their faces, the woman’s and the little girl’s. Their names were on the tip of his tongue, at the fringes of his mind. But as his consciousness roused, even the sensation of knowing was lost.

 _What was that?_ he wondered. _Was it a dream, or a memory?_

If that was remembering, then he’d rather forget.


End file.
